


Candid

by Kiyomisa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyomisa/pseuds/Kiyomisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami and Usopp discover a little more about Sanji</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here http://onepieceyaoi100.livejournal.com/1070967.html

When Usopp first picked up the den-den-camera, he hadn’t realized the trouble it would become. He’d taken a simple picture of Nami sunbathing, a rare, completely relaxed expression on her face. After the picture had developed, Sanji had offered him a week of special deserts for a copy.

Of course, when Nami found out that Usopp had “sold” her out, she demanded retribution. But instead of Beri, as Usopp had expected, Nami wanted pictures of Zoro, Luffy or Sanji, preferably shirtless and unaware, or naked if he could manage it. Usopp’s small ego had completely deflated until she claimed a picture of Usopp that Franky had taken while he was helping with the engines, a “good butt shot” Nami had declared, and laughed when Usopp went completely red.

So Usopp had started off with simple, easy shots—Zoro was almost always shirtless when he trained with his weights and Usopp successfully caught some good shots without being caught.

Luffy was a little harder, since he rarely took off his vest but the simple challenge of a water-balloon match remedied that, and he got several shots of Luffy and Zoro from that one.

But Sanji was being difficult. Usopp could not remember a single time where Sanji had gone shirtless. Even in the hottest weather, the closest he came was exchanging his suit jacket for a Hawaiian shirt, always buttoned. Come to think of it, he’d never even seen him go swimming for fun. He was a great swimmer, but the only times he dived into the water was when some devil-fruiter fell in and there was no time to undress.

Usopp was getting exasperated because he couldn’t figure out why. The only thing he could think of was that his crewmate was shy about his body, which didn’t make sense, since Sanji obviously had no problems waving his hairy legs at people. Maybe he had a hairy chest too? But that still didn’t explain it.

Usopp finally gave up on the stealthy approach, since Nami was beginning to remark how she didn’t have any pictures of Sanji yet. He seized the opportunity the next time they decided to have a bonfire on the beach. Everyone else had wandered off to keep themselves amused until dusk, leaving Sanji behind to prep all the food.

“Hey Sanji, aren’t you hot? Why don’t you take your shirt off?” Usopp tried.

Sanji just flipped the rib he was marinating over, to brush the sauce on the other side. “It’s not that hot out.”

“C’mon, why not? You never take it off. Are you embarrassed or something? D you have insane amounts of hair, or a third nipple? Or—“ Usopp’s musings were halted forcibly by a foot in the mouth.

“Can it! I don’t have anything like that to hide!” Sanji snarled.

“Then why don’t you take it off?” Usopp pressed through numb lips.

Sanji gave him a look that was normally reserved for Zoro, or Luffy. “Why the hell are you so determined to get me naked? Is there something Kaya needs to know?”

Usopp turned bright red. “N-no! No way! It’s not like that! Nami wanted a picture of you shirtless, that’s all!”

Sanji paused. “Nami—san does?” he repeated hesitantly, as if he couldn’t quite believe his ears.

“Yeah, in return for the one of her sunbathing. She’s been after me all week to get it,” Usopp enthused. If anything could get Sanji’s shirt off, it would be Nami.

But instead of the “anything for Naaaami-swaaan!” and immediate disrobing he expected, Sanji turned his head to the side, looking uncomfortable. “Really? Nami-san wants a picture of me, shirtless? This isn’t another one of your lies is it?”

Usopp blinked at him, puzzled. “Why would I lie about something like that?”

Sanji sighed. “Yeah, I guess not. All right, if it’s for Nami-san.”

Sanji carefully unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off, folding it meticulously before setting it down on a rock, away from the sand. He lit a cigarette and took a drag, looking out to the ocean. “All right, hurry up and take the damn picture.”

Usopp took it, pausing afterward to study the cook. The bright sunlight somehow deepened the shadows on his face, intensifying the far away, brooding expression on his face. It seemed private somehow, even though Usopp was there witnessing it. Usopp switched his gaze to Sanji’s bare chest, because somehow that was safer. He couldn’t see any blemishes that Sanji might have wanted to hide—wait. There were a series of very faint scars on Sanji’s sides. Usopp doubted anyone else would’ve spotted them, they were so faint—except maybe Robin.

Before he knew it, Usopp had stepped next to Sanji and traced one of the scars. Sanji twitched and jerked away, though Usopp couldn’t tell if it was irritation or he was just ticklish.

“Are these why you don’t show your chest?” Usopp wondered. “You can barely see them.”

Sanji growled and grabbed his shirt. “Doesn’t matter, I still know they’re there.”

“What happened? Growth spurt?” Usopp had heard from Chopper that some boys got stretch marks from growing too fast.

“Not exactly,” Sanji dodged, fingers deftly refastening buttons, hiding the scars from view.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, then Usopp turned around and pumped his fist into the air. “Yosh! Well, that’s the last picture I needed to square my debt with Nami! Thanks Sanji!”

“Yeah yeah. Get outta here so I can finish up,” Sanji said, waving his cigarette in Usopp’s direction.

Nami was quiet when she received the photo, as if she could see the same private nature about the cook that Usopp had felt. Then, not looking at Usopp, she carefully and methodically tore the picture up. “Thanks Usopp. I think I have enough pictures now.”


End file.
